Broken
by MtezP-Steph
Summary: Le dolía verla así. Duele ver que esa brillante chispa que antes habitaba en ella, ahora esté apagada • Este fic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "Korra&Mako" del foro "Las cuatro naciones" (Cover image: vvivaa/Tumblr)


Este FanFic participa en el Reto Temático de Agosto: "**Korra&amp;Mako**", del foro: "**Las cuatro naciones**"

Nota: One-shot situado después del Libro 3 (contiene spoilers)

* * *

**Broken**

'

Le dolía verla así. Duele ver que esa brillante chispa que antes habitaba en ella, y que muchas veces le contagiaba a su propio mal humor, ahora esté apagada.

Cada vez que había tratado de visitarla, ella había estado durmiendo. Y sabía que sólo lo estaba fingiendo, porque si realmente durmiera, aquellas ojeras que se formaban bajo esos hermosos ojos azules que posee, no la delatarían.

Nunca hacía contacto visual, a menos que la forzaran. También se negaba rotundamente a comer y a hablar. Sólo prefería mantenerse sola en la oscuridad de su recámara. Esto no podía seguir así.

De vez en cuando, los niños podían obtener que la sombra de una pequeña sonrisa se plasmara en sus labios, pero luego desaparecía casi al instante. A veces, hasta su hermano menor, Bolin, también lograba hacerla reír, pero esos momentos eran muy escasos. Asami pasaba horas en su cuarto, sentada a su lado contando algunas de sus historias... ¡Y nada parecía mejorar su estado de ánimo en absoluto!

Todos hacían el intento de hacerla sentir mejor, pero él nunca supo qué decir.

Mako llegaba y sólo le hacía compañía, y a veces sostenía su mano con delicadeza, demostrándole de esa manera que cuenta con todo su apoyo. Ella mantenía su agarre con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerza.

Pero duele. Aunque ese dolor, no debe compararse absolutamente nada con el de ella...

**—oOo—**

Miró hacia abajo a sus piernas y exhala lentamente, tratando de superar las náuseas abrumadoras que sentía. Agarra sus rodillas y clava sus uñas en ellas, con la intención de sentir un poco de dolor, pero no hubo nada. Deja escapar un audible suspiro y cierra los ojos con fuerza.

Todavía no podía creerlo, se sentía en medio de una pesadilla.

Como sólo habían pasado un par de semanas, Kya le había dicho que pronto va a recuperar el movimiento de sus piernas, pero ella comenzaba a dudar si realmente eso sucedería. La idea de permanecer sentada en esa silla de ruedas, sin poder ejecutar correctamente su labor de Avatar, le aterraba y la hacía sentir miserable.

— ¡¿Por qué?! — grita desesperanzada a sus piernas y rápidamente trata de volver a calmarse, porque unos segundos después, alguien llamó a su puerta. Colocando sus dedos en los radios de las ruedas, torpemente se da la vuelta para darle la espalda a quien sea que haya entrado a su habitación.

— ¿Korra...? — ella vislumbra su reflejo en el espejo del tocador y cuando éste se acercaba a ella, alcanza a limpiarse la lágrima que antes no había notado que se derramó por su mejilla — Hola, ¿cómo estás? — ella seguía sin responder y sin voltear a verlo — Lo siento, es obvio que aún te sientes mal por todo lo ocurrido.

El silencio invadió el lugar. La situación era en verdad muy incómoda para ambos. Él finalmente toma valor y la abraza, muy contento de volver a verla.

— ¿Qué? — preguntó nerviosa, deseando que saliera tan pronto como sea posible de ahí — ¿Qué pasa?

— Katara está aquí — le dice y ella siente una fuerte presión originarse en su pecho. No quería ir y que le confirmaran que nunca más iba a caminar, tenía mucho miedo.

Mako sintió su débil cuerpo temblar ligeramente y apretó más el abrazo, para brindarle calor y mayor seguridad. Ella sólo se queda ahí, sin decir nada — No hay prisa — agregó ante su comprensible reacción

— Por favor, no... — susurra, pero se detiene con brusquedad pensando en que él igual hablaría de ella con lástima en sus palabras

— No, ¿qué? — indaga con preocupación y se separa de ella para poder verla a los ojos, pero ella escondía su rostro con vergüenza.

Korra se queda en silencio por un largo rato y el maestro fuego prosigue a depositar un beso sobre su frente con cariño y se levanta — Quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti, para lo que necesites — y luego se gira para retirarse, pero inmediatamente ella lo detiene

— No, espera... Sí quiero hablar de ello — dice con la voz entrecortada mientras intentaba controlar su llanto

Se da por vencida y tomando aire, continúa para desahogarse

— Dime que estaré bien... Que voy a estar mejor algún día. ¡Que sólo tengo que sanar! — pidió afligida. Estaba cansada de que todo el mundo le dijera esas cosas todos los días. Cada vez que pasaba junto a alguien, le dirigían _esa_ mirada, aquella en la que le daban a entender que sienten pena por ella, porque nuevamente es un Avatar "a medias".

En este momento, ella ya se encontraba sollozando. Siendo el Avatar, conocía perfectamente los sacrificios que tendría que hacer para salvar el mundo. Pero no importa cuánto poder tenga, eso no cambia el hecho de que sea un humano y se pueda dejar guiar por sus sentimientos.

— Tranquila — se agacha frente a su silla de ruedas y la toma de las mejillas para poder verla a los ojos, pues tenía la cabeza fijamente hacia abajo — Sólo requieres de tiempo y reposo para sanar. Nadie espera menos de ti, hiciste un excelente trabajo y nos hiciste sentir muy orgullosos — le sonríe con serenidad para confortarla — Pero no quiero que me lo vuelvas a ocultar cuando venga a verte, ¿OK? — le dice, su tono de voz era suave

— Yo...

— ¡Y si no quieres que se sienta lástima por ti, entonces no te escondas! — sus palabras ahora eran más firmes — Déjanos saber qué te sucede, sólo así podremos ayudarte — ella sintió recorrerle un escalofrío a través de su espalda. Odiaba cuando tenía tanta razón.

— Es que... no es justo — susurra, confesando su tortura a la misma vez en que miraba de nueva cuenta hacia sus piernas — ¡No es justo!

— No lo es — concuerda y le limpia cuidadosamente sus lágrimas con sus pulgares. Ella lo escucha atenta, como esperando a que dijera algo más, pero él simplemente se quedó callado, porque entendió perfectamente que ella todavía no quería hablar sobre ello — Nunca te rindas, sé que podrás salir de esto

Mako le dedica una sonrisa sincera y le da un apretón en su hombro derecho. Korra lo siente irse y lo escucha comenzando a salir.

— ¡Mako! — se retuerce en su silla de ruedas. Él se detiene en la puerta y gira la cabeza hacia ella — ¿A dónde vas? — pregunta, mordiéndose el labio

— Sólo voy a esperar allá afuera — hace una pequeña pausa — Hasta que estés lista para salir, avísame — ella esboza una tenue sonrisa y entonces Mako se desliza a través de la puerta, pero antes de cerrarla, añade — Si necesitas algo, lo que sea, no dudes en decirme — recalcó. Korra sintió humedecer otra vez sus ojos, pero ahora sintiéndose completamente feliz.

— Gracias — musitó, aún sabiendo que ya no la podía oír. Descubrió que no estaba sola en esto, sólo era cuestión de confiar plenamente en sus seres queridos.

* * *

**N/A: **¡Hola! ¿Cómo están?

Bueno, en verdad no tenía idea de qué escribir para este reto, pero me llegó la inspiración al término del libro 3 y este es el resultado :')

Espero que les gustara. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
